Love You Forever
by onlychair
Summary: Series of one shots with Chuck, Blair, and their daughter. Heartfelt moments that you would want to remember forever.
1. Read Me a Story

I got the idea for this little one-shot after looking through all the books that were read to me when I was a little kid. It's one of the best childhood memories I have, and I wanted to put that into a story…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A girl of only four or five lay in her cushiony bed, a bed that was almost too cushiony for her own good. The covers were pulled up to her chin and she snuggled into her mother's side and under her arm. "Mommy, please read another one!" The little girl pleaded to her mother. She pouted her lips and looked at her mom with great big eyes.

"Another one?" Her mother lifted her eyebrow in speculation. For her it had felt like she had already read fifty books, for the little girl it felt like five.

"Yes! Please?!" The young girl smiled a smile that could get her anything she wanted.

"Alright," Her mother agreed, which made the girl's face light up, "One more, then it's time to go to sleep."

"But I wanted to stay up till Daddy came home." The girl crossed her arms, pouting again. She missed her Daddy, and wanted _him_ to read her a story.

Her mother stroked the little girl's long, brown hair and said to her, "But sweetie, I don't know when Daddy is coming home. He might be home very late."

The little girl hung her head, knowing her daddy wouldn't be home in time to read to her. She felt overpowering sadness, which meant she couldn't stop herself from crying. After all, she was only a child, she didn't have any self-control.

Her mother squeezed her tight and made soothing shushing noises, "Hunny, why are you crying?"

The girl breathed heavily and tried to make the words come out of her mouth, "I want Daddy to read me a story!" She whined at the top of her lungs. The girl knew how to get what she wanted, and lately, throwing a fit seemed like the best way to do it.

"But I don't understand, Daddy's never read you a story before…"

"I know!" The little girl cried.

"Okay, okay," Her mother hushed her softly to calm her down, "It's alright." She kissed the top of the little girl's head.

"Mommy," The girl sniffled, "Why hasn't Daddy ever read me a story?"

"I'm not sure." She told her. Her mother wasn't sure if she would understand the truth.

The girl sighed, not really satisfied with the answer. "Fine." She said, dealing with the fact that she was only a kid and sometimes parents didn't tell the whole truth. (She was brighter than most children. Good genes.) "Read that one."

"What?" Her mother was confused by her command, she was still thinking of her husband.

"You said you would read one more. I want you to read that one." She pointed with her small finger to a book on the top of the pile that was scattered across the bottom of the bed.

"Cinderella?" Her mother asked as she leaned forward and reached for the book.

"Yeah." She said, already sounding bored.

"Her mother opened the book and began reading, "Far across the ocean in a tiny village, an old gentleman lived with his young, beautiful daughter-"

The young girl interrupted, as she usually did, "Did she look like me?" She smiled hopefully.

And her mother told her what she wanted to hear, "Yes, just like you." And she then continued with the story, "A few years after his wife died he married a woman with two daughters, hoping to find someone kind to care for his own daughter. His new wife, however, turned out to be selfish and cruel…"

"…When she heard the palace clock begin to strike twelve, Cinderella rushed out the door and down the steps as quickly as her little feet could carry her. She never even turned around to wave goodbye to the Prince."

"Is it over?" The little girl asked while yawning.

"No, why are you tired?"

"No, it's just boring."

"What? You don't like it?"

"The prince falls in love with her right after seeing her? At least in other stories they talk first."

"It was love at first sight." Her mother explained.

"Did you and Daddy fall in love at first sight?"

"Well, no-"

"Then it's not possible." She told, stubbornly.

"Okay then Miss Know-it-all, do you want me to keep reading?"

"Not really." The girl yawned again, but this time it wasn't out of boredom.

"Time for bed then!" Her mother got off the bed and got ready to tuck her in.

"Looks like I'm just in time to say goodnight." A voice said from the doorway.

"Daddy!" the girl hopped from the bed and into her father's arms.

Her father kissed her on the cheek; the girl smiled and squeezed him tightly. Her mother walked over to them and kissed her husband on the lips.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She squealed, trying to regain her dad's attention. "Will you read me a story?" She remembered to ask him.

"Well, I think your mom was just putting you to bed." He set his little girl down on her bed.

"Just one! It's okay with Mommy! Right?" She turned and asked her mother.

Her mother couldn't say "no" to the big brown eyes that pleaded up to her.

Her father could though, not that he liked to, they were the same eyes that he had been saying "no" to since he was his daughter's age.

After staring at her daughter's begging expression, she looked helplessly to her husband. "Please, Chuck, just read he one story." the girl's mother whispered, not wanting the girl to hear this conversation.

"But I don't know how." He answered.

"All you have to do is read a book. It's easy."

The young girl looked back and forth at her parents, expectantly. Her father hesitantly sat down on the bed beside her. "Okay," He said slowly, dragging out the word, "which one do you want me to read?"

"Doesn't matter." She said giddily and grinned from ear to ear.

Her father picked a random book from the pile of books. It looked as good as any other one.

"Sorry if I'm not any good at this." he said while he opened the book.

The little girl giggled, "Whatever Daddy." She snuggled into his side.

Her mother lay down on the other side of her daughter and slid her arm around her, comfortably.

Her father began the story, and not once did she interrupt.

_A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him, she sang: _

_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always,_

_As long as I'm living_

_my baby you'll be._

_The baby grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was two years old, and he ran all around the house. He pulled all the books off the shelves. He pulled all the food out of the refrigerator and he took his mother's watch and flushed it down the toilet. Sometimes his mother would say,_

"_This kid is driving me CRAZY!"_

_But at night time, when the two-year-old was quiet, she opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor, looked up over the side of his bed; and if he was really asleep she picked him up and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. While she rocked him she sang:_

_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always,_

_As long as I'm living_

_my baby you'll be._

_The little boy grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was nine years old. And never wanted to come in for dinner, he never wanted to take a bath, and when grandma visited he always said bad words. Sometimes his mother_

_wanted to sell him to the zoo!_

_But at night time, when he was asleep, the mother quietly opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor and looked up over the side of the bed. If he was really asleep, she picked up that nine-year-old boy and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she rocked him she sang:_

_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always,_

_As long as I'm living_

_my baby you'll be._

_The boy grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was a teenager. He had strange friends and he wore strange clothes and he listened to strange music. Sometimes the mother felt like she was in a zoo!_

_But at night time, when that teenager was asleep, the mother opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor and looked up over the side of the bed. If he was really asleep she picked up that great big boy and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. While she rocked him she sang:_

_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always,_

_As long as I'm living _

_my baby you'll be._

_That teenager grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was a grown-up man. He left home and got a house across town._

_But sometimes on dark nights the mother got into her car and drove across town._

_If all the lights in her son's house were out, she opened his bedroom window, crawled across the floor, and looked up over the side of his bed. If that great big man was asleep she picked him up and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she rocked him she sang:_

_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always,_

_As long as I'm living_

_my baby you'll be._

_Well, that mother, she got older. She got older and older and older. One day she called up her son and said, "You'd better come see me because I'm very old and sick." _

_So her son came to see her. When he came in the door she tried to sing the song. She sang:_

_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always…_

_But she couldn't finish because she was too old and sick._

_The son went to his mother. He picked her up and rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And he sang this song:_

_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always,_

_As long as I'm living_

_my Mommy you'll be._

_When the son came home that night, he stood for a long time at the top of the stairs._

_Then he went into the room where his new baby daughter was sleeping. He picked her up in his arms and very slowly rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while he rocked her he sang:_

_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always,_

_As long as I'm living_

_my baby you'll be._

Her father finished, and sat with the book still open, staring at the page. He let all the words sink in before turning to look at either his wife or his daughter.

But when he did turn to them, his daughter asked, "Is that you and me, Daddy?" Pointing at the last picture of the man holding his baby daughter.

Her father glanced over at her mother who was smiling at him.

"Yeah, that's you and me." He kissed the top of her head.

The little girl smiled, and then sunk deeper into her covers.

"Will you read me another story tomorrow night?" She perked up.

"Sure." Her father chuckled.

"And the next night? And the night after that?"

Her father just laughed.

"Now ready for bed?" her mother asked.

The girl sighed and admitted defeat, "I guess."

Both of her parents smiled at her and then at each other before getting off the bed.

Her mother tucked the small girl into bed and kissed her goodnight. She moved to the doorway and waited for the girl to say goodnight to her dad.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He was about to pull away when the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I'll love you forever, I'll live you for always. As long as I'm living my daddy you'll be."

Her father hugged her tightly back, "I love you."

The ended their hug and said goodnight. Her mother shut off the light and they both left the room.

The mother kissed her husband on his cheek and said, "See? Wasn't so bad."

"I guess not." he said and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now would _you _like to tell me how you'll love me forever?" He smirked and laid his lips on hers.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The book Chuck read is Love You Forever by Robert Munsch. It's one of the most memorable and touching books I could think of. I hope you enjoyed it. This may become a series of one shots, but I'm not entirely sure yet.


	2. First Day of School

The other day was the first day of school for me, not good at all. But I got the idea for this when I was wishing I was still a little kid. School was so easy back then wasn't it? Your biggest dilemma was getting the best crayons.

Oh, and I just picked the name Audrey for their daughter since Blair loves Audrey Hepburn and I thought it would make sense that she would want to name her that.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The click of her small heals on the sidewalk interested her. It made her feel all grown up like her mother. She watched as her shoes hit the pavement and held on tightly to both her mom's and dad's hands.

She looked around at the busy people walking by the three of them. They all seemed like they were such a hurry, in such a rush to get to wherever they were headed.

"Are you excited for school?" Chuck asked, but his little girl didn't ear. She was still preoccupied by the clicking of her shoes. "Audrey?" He called her name, trying to gain her attention.

"Audrey Sweetie, you're dad is talking to you." Blair shook her hand, and snapped her out of whatever trance she was in.

"What?" She looked at the both of them.

"Are you excited? For school?" He asked again.

"I don't know…Maybe I shouldn't go. Mommy's going to be home all by herself." She looked up at Blair with a concerned look.

She laughed at her daughter, "I think I'll be okay." But really she was remembering her first day of school.

_She walked only with her father. Her mother hadn't thought this event was important enough to take a break from working for. She had even begged Dorota to come, but her dad had said it would be better if it was just the two of them._

"_Daddy, I don't know if I should go. What are you and Mom going to do all day without me?" She asked, of course thinking her mother and father's whole world revolved around her._

"_Well, your mother is at home, working. And I'll be working later after I drop you off."_

"_Why can't you stay with me?" She asked frantically and tugged on her dad's shirt. "You could just sit in the back of the classroom! It's like you wouldn't even be there! You'll be quiet right?!" She talked faster and faster with each word. _

_Harold chuckled, "You have to go by yourself." He patted her on the head._

"_Why?"_

"_You need to learn how to be independent. If I always do everything with you then you won't know how to do things on your own."_

"_But I'm only five," Blair explained to him, "I don't want to be on my own." She begged. _

"_You won't be totally on your own. There are other kids there who are just as scared as you are."_

_Defensively, she said, "I'm not scared." And scowled up at him._

"_Oh really?" He smiled, teasing her._

"_Yes!" She looked around at the other kids around. "That boy looks a lot more scared than I am." She pointed to and spoke of a brown-haired kid that had stepped out of a limo, alone. _

"_Poor kid." Harold said, pitying the unfortunate little boy who had no parents around._

_Blair took her father's hand and walked towards the building that was her kindergarten school. It cost a fortune to send your kids there, but only the best for the Upper East Side children. _

_Short and skinny Blair held onto her dad's arm with both of her tiny hands as he showed her to the classroom. _

_She got introduced to her teacher and was told where to sit, all the while clutching her daddy tightly. _

"_I can't stay with you, Sweetheart." He bent down to her level._

"_I know. I can do it on my own." She let go of his arm and stood up straight. _

"_I know you can." He smiled at her, proud of his headstrong daughter._

"_Bye, Daddy." She kissed him on the cheek, "Now leave before you embarrass me!" Blair kidded._

_With a hearty laugh he said, "Okay, I'll be here to pick you up this afternoon. Have fun." He left one more kiss on the top of her head and then left her alone with the rest of the kids._

_While the other children were saying goodbye to their parents, Blair sat down at the table she was assigned too. _

_A stunningly blonde girl sat down next to her, "Hi, I'm Serena." she chirped._

"_Blair." She said meekly, still kind of shy._

"_I'm glad we get to sit together! I don't want to sit with those stinky boys of there." She pointed to a table with batch of not recently bathed boys._

_One of the few clean cut ones was scooted over to their table, "You can sit with Blair and Serena!" The teacher smiled and sat the boy down in a chair across from Serena. _

"_Hi, I'm Serena! This is Blair." The more outgoing girl told him._

"_I'm Nate." _

_Both the girls stared at his pretty blue eyes. The way they sparkled made them want a closer look. _

"_You have really gorgeous eyes." Serena said, bluntly. _

"_You have pretty hair." He complemented her back._

_Blair began wishing she was that straightforward, maybe then he would've complemented her._

"_Hey guys, this is Charles." The teacher steered another boy over to their table. _

_Blair noticed it was the same boy she had pointed out to her daddy. His expression from before was gone and now he was just blank. He politely sat down in the chair across from her._

_Serena didn't greet him like she had Blair and Nate, she was too busy talking to the sparkly blue-eyed kid._

_Blair stared at the boy with brown hair and brown eyes and he stared back at her. She decided to branch out like Serena had with Nate and her. "I'm Blair." She tried to say as loudly as possible. _

_The boy continued staring, so she spoke again, "Your name is Charles?"_

"_Chuck." He said only one word._

"_Oh, that's a nice name." She gave him a complement, trying out Serena's method. She wasn't sure if she actually did like the name or was saying strictly for testing purposes. _

"_Blair is better." He another small sentence, with almost no emotion. But somehow Blair knew he was trying to be nice. _

_He didn't mind staring right back at her when she was staring. Blair thought it was strange, but also interesting, that he didn't find it uncomfortable. "Thanks." She almost blushed, and then shifted her eyes in another direction. But Chuck continued looking at her. And after that she could feel him staring at her the entire day._

"But what if you have an accident or something! Daddy would be at work and you'd be home alone!" She explained to Blair, ending the flashback moment.

"If something happens to her, I'll make sure you're the first to know." Chuck put his hand on his daughters head, making sure not to mess up her hair or both her and her mother would have a fit.

"But, but you won't be home Daddy! So how will you know if something happens?"

"I can take the day off." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Well then I wanna stay home with you guys!" She whined.

"Hunny," Blair knelt crouched down to her level, putting her hands on her little daughter's shoulders, "You have to go to school to become smart and make friends. I met your Daddy on the first day of school, maybe you'll meet someone." Blair winked at her.

"EW, Mommy, boys are gross!"

Blair stood back up and laughed, "Yeah, that's what I thought at first too." She patted Audrey's head.

"I bet you that you'll end up loving school." Chuck told her.

"What do you bet?" Audrey turned to him, seriously.

"Uhhh…" He was unsure since he hadn't been expecting that question.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"I don't understand why you're so scared to go."

"I'm not scared! I'm just worried…what if the kids don't like me, what if my teacher's mean, what if you guys forget about me and leave me there forever?" She was on the verge of tears as she said her last thought.

As Blair bent down again to wrap her arms around her crying daughter, Chuck was thinking of his first day of school.

_He shifted around nervously and was unable to sit still for more than five seconds. _

"_Stop moving." Bart ordered him._

_Chuck sat as still as possible, for as long as possible, but without controlling it his foot began to tap against the floor of the limo._

_His father sighed and set down the paper he was reading. "I know you're scared, but you need to be a man about this. You want to be a man, right?" _

_He nodded, not trusting whether his words would come out correctly or not._

"_Then stop fidgeting." _

_Chuck tried to get his mind off of the imminent destination they were driving to by looking out the window. The people on the streets looked so low class to him. Being raised on the Upper East Side, and being born a billionaire's son, he was so used to the rich and fabulous life that it didn't even occur to him sometimes that other people were less fortunate. _

_Bart always told him to be thankful for what he had because some didn't have the same things as him. But Chuck only acted how his father acted; he had no other role model. And his father not was one to practice what he preached. _

_He watched as they eventually pulled up to the curb next to his new school. He looked out at the other children, all holding either one or both of their parent's hands._

"_Have a good day, son." Bart said coldly and picked up his newspaper again._

"_You're not walking me in?"_

"_I thought you were a man. Men don't need their fathers to walk them into school." He peered at Chuck for a moment then went back to reading the newspaper._

_He hesitated a minute, keeping his hand on the door knob but not having the guts to pull it open yet. He really wanted his father to come with him; he wasn't man enough to go by himself yet. He was only five. He wasn't a man._

_He took slow and deep breaths, trying to control any feelings of sadness or anger that he might have. He didn't want to cry in front of his dad, he hated it when Chuck cried. _

_Without getting the full mental capability to do it, he opened the door, "Bye Dad." He added solemnly before exiting the limo._

_Chuck walked at a medium speed to the brick building that was to be his hell for the day. A fast speed would get him to the building to quickly, but a slow speed would show he was frightened. _

_Ignoring everyone else, he put one foot in front of the other, getting closer and closer. He imagined his dad there, holding his hand and guiding him into his classroom. It was difficult to envision since he had never held his dad's hand before, but he always liked to pretend. He often pretended that he had a mother and a father who was actually caring and considerate. He'd seen families like that on TV or like even now, walking down the street. _

_Finally he reached the building, a man and a woman with their on opened the door for him. He turned their direction for a moment, but then kept walking without another word._

_Chuck entered the first classroom he saw, it happened to be the right one out of luck._

_He stood against the wall near the door as the rest of the children ran around the room and played with one another._

_Chuck didn't have any friends yet so he knew no one there. Running around with the other kids didn't appeal to him much either. He rarely played at home, but when he did it was by himself in private. _

_The kids began to get seated by the teacher. Finally, she came up to him, "What's your name?" She asked with a smile._

"_Chuck…Bass." _

"_Oh, you're Charles?" She said with another smile and put her hand on his back and started guiding him to a table. _

_He wasn't usually called Charles, not that he minded it, it's just not what he usually went by._

_She lead him over to a table that already had two girls and one boy, there was one spot left._

"_Hey guys, this is Charles." The teacher said as she pushed Chuck closer and closer to the table. He didn't want to go near the table or sit anywhere near those kids, but he also didn't want to struggle and make a scene in front of everyone. His father had told him, "Don't make a scene. You'll embarrass me and yourself."_

_So he sat down without complaint._

_The teacher left and he was left alone with the other three. One boy with blue eyes and one girl with blue eyes were talking to each other. Chuck thought they matched, like a pair. The girl had blonde hair and, in this lighting, the boy had blonde hair. They just seemed to go together._

_He looked across the table at the other girl. Brown hair, brown eyes. Like him. _

_She was more attractive than any other girl he had seen in the classroom. He hadn't really started liking girls yet, but he felt something inside his stomach when he looked at her for the first time. Interested in this strange feeling, he continued looking at her, but eventually the feeling went away._

_The words, "I'm Blair." suddenly came from her mouth._

_He sat there and stared. Was she talking to him?_

"_Your name is Charles?" She asked._

_Apparently she was._

"_Chuck." he managed to correct her. He preferred Chuck, but he didn't have the courage to tell the teacher._

"_That's a nice name." _

_People never told him that. Occasionally people commented that not many people had that name anymore, but not one had said it was _nice.

"_Blair is better." He said the only complement he could think of in return. And he did think it was better. He thought it was a pretty name, as pretty as a child could think a name was. _

_She looked down and drew her shoulders closer to her body, "Thanks." And her cheeks turned red._

_To Chuck at this age, it was such an odd reaction to a simple compliment. And thus began staring at Blair _all day._ And it made the day so much better._

He could understand her just perfectly. Being afraid of everything that school would bring. But at least she had loving parents that were there to show her along.

"Listen to me, that will never happen." Chuck bent down and told his crying daughter. "Your mother and I both love you very much. We could never leave you here, or anywhere else for that matter."

Audrey sniffled and looked up at him with big, sad eyes that would make you want to cry yourself.

He picked her up off the ground and held her in his arms. He then took hold of Blair hand. And the three of them walked the rest of the way to the school like that. They couldn't look more like a family.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked it. I did like it in the beginning, but then I kind of lost my inspiration. But thanks for reading! Review, review, review!


End file.
